


Hack and Slash Gauntlets (prototype)

by theleaveswant



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalypse, Computers, Cyberpunk, Gen, Hacking, Knitting, Non-fic, Photographs, Post-Apocalypse, Ravelry, Team No Fate, Team Petunias, complementary fanwork, convenient squirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knitted glove (prototype for a pattern I'm designing) done as a complement for the cyberpunk mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hack and Slash Gauntlets (prototype)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Millions of Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475438) by [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child). 



> Started these as a complement for Team No Fate, the Losers/Terminator fusion, but unfortunately the author of that story had to step out of the challenge before the deadline, so I shifted the project over to Team Petunias and specifically to the cyberpunk-themed mix (these are awesome mixes, by the way; totally worth a listen even if you're not a fan of The Losers) because I ran out of time on the Blade Runner fusion I had wanted to write for it (will probably come back to that at some point).
> 
> The Ravelry project page for this prototype is [here](http://www.ravelry.com/projects/theleaveswant/hack-and-slash-gauntlets-prototype).
> 
> From the Ravelry project notes:
>
>> The idea behind these gloves (or this glove, because so far I’ve only knitted one as a prototype, although I do intend to develop the pattern further) is that they are tools both for the post/apocalypse and for whatever you choose to call the contemporary. They start life as an ordinary fingerless glove (tubular cast-on, 1x1 rib cuff, thumb gusset, hand, and finger stubs), then are set apart by an second layer (in this case knit on, though you could also knit the patch and sew it on, or sew on a fabric or leather patch; you might also choose to stuff the pocket this creates with batting or yarn scraps, although in this case I decided that the double layer of knitting was padding enough. This padding is intended to protect some of the more vulnerable (bonier, more nerve-and-blood vessel-filled) parts of your hands from hazards such as zombies, killer robots, and the hard edges of laptops and computer keyboards.  
> You may notice that I had a guest for the course of this little photo-shoot.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/22955988@N02/7901933614/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/22955988@N02/7901932498/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/22955988@N02/7901931402/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/22955988@N02/7901930394/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/22955988@N02/7901929352/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/22955988@N02/7901928250/)


End file.
